


Mrs Abbot

by lmeden



Series: Character [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	Mrs Abbot

**Mrs. Abbot**  
“Hannah's mother. She was found dead in the fall of 1996, murdered by Death Eaters (HBP11).”  
\- hp-lexicon

 

 

  


__

Caroline leaned against the wall, obliquely eyeing the aurors flanking the closed door to her right. They were sturdy, imposing figures that she really didn’t want to deal with. But she had to – Cornelius Fudge was behind that door. So she stood and tried to be invisible. 

  


__

Her ears perked up and she stiffened as she heard a murmur of conversation behind the closed door. Someone was there. Slowly, in order to avoid the eyes of the aurors, she slipped her Quick-Quotes Quill from her bag and pull out a sheet of parchment.

  


__

As the door cracked open, she leaned forward eagerly, and the Quill was snatched from her hand. Shocked, she watched the auror who had reached over snap it in half. She gasped. _How dare he! Good Quills are expensive._

  


__

But at his considering look she closed her mouth and ground her teeth together. _Bastard._ So absorbed was she that, for an instant, she nearly missed Fudge’s exit from his office, robes snapping as he strode down the hall. She hurried to catch up.

  


__

“Minister Fudge!” she called, though he didn’t pause. “Minister Fudge! Lately you’ve been very adamant about the nonexistence of Voldemort, despite the attestations of both Harry Potter and Headmaster Dumbledore…”

  


__

He kept walking, and without turning to look, cut her off in mid sentence. “You’re beating a dead fish, Mrs Abbot. I’ve already made my opinions on the…’statements’ of Mr Potter and Mr Dumbledore clear. Do try and find something more interesting harp on about.”

  


__

She saw others in the hall snickering as they rushed by, and she flushed. She would get an answer. She wouldn’t let him intimidate her. Still moving, she reached into her bag and felt around for another quill, finally drawing a plain one out. 

  


__

“I understand perfectly, Minister. Their testimony is uncorroborated at best. What I wish to ask you about are the incidents of two nights ago.”

__

He slowed, and then stopped, turning towards her with furrowed brow. “What incidents?”

  


__

Encouraged, she stepped closer. “Well, Minister,” she began, quill poised for note taking. “Two night ago there were several attacks on Muggles in South Ken. The authorities – ah, ‘licemen? – have found no explanation for the attacks. They don’t even know what happened. However, it seems as if several Muggles were found wandering the district with absolutely no memory - of anything at all. And there is no Muggle evidence of how this happened.”

  


__

Lips pursed, he frowned and turned away. “And why should I care about such an incident? It is a matter for the Muggles, not the Minister of Magic.”

  


__

“Well, sir, yesterday I went to speak with one of the victims herself, and she showed strong signs of having been placed under a Memory Charm. Given that you live in Earl’s Court, the proximity of such magical attacks – quite obviously carried out by a…’dissenting faction’ – leads me to believe that you would be concerned.”

  


__

He turned swiftly, chin up and lips closed tight. Caroline backed up half a step. His words were tight. “I hardly think, Mrs Abbot, that you are qualified as a…_journalist_…to make distinctions as to whether Muggles were placed under a Memory Charm or not. As for your fingering of a ‘dissenting faction’, that is not so obvious as you think at all. I had thought that you were a decent writer, Mrs Abbot, though now I see how wrong I was. Perhaps next time, before you decide to side with a mad fifteen-year-old boy, you should look at the facts more closely before you open your mouth.”

  


__

His robes billowed as he turned away. Caroline glared at his back. Fudge was mad – she knew it. But Harry Potter wasn’t _mad_, Hannah had told her in her last letter. And she trusted her daughter’s intuition. And that attack…she knew it was magical, she just knew it. 

  


__

Well, just because he didn’t believe it didn’t mean that others wouldn’t. She looked back to the Ministry’s halls. She’d find someone.

  


 

  


__-end


End file.
